fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hood
Hood '(フード, ''Fuudo), real name unknown, is a young female Mage who suffers from a mental breakdown from time to time causing her to behave violently attacking anyone she sees, which is what earned her a fierce reputation but is not acknowledge by the Magic Council as a Dark Mage, because they are aware of her mental illness but is still considered dangerous among them which is why she is banned from entering or living in any place with many people in it because of that. She is known as '''The Animal That Is Never Hunted (捜されることはありません動物, Sagasa Reru Koto Wa Arimasen Dōbutsu) for her animalistic behavior when suffering from her mental breakdown and how she is considered impossible to stop, like an animal that can't be hunted down. Also, she is called by many as Beast Of The Four Elements (四つの要素の獣, Yottsu no Yōso no Kemono) for her complete mastery over the four basic elemental Magics. However, Hood is still in good terms with very few people, mainly from the Magic Council, such as Jack Mamoru, who is a member of the council's Rune Knights, and calls her Fuu-Chan (フーちゃん,'' Fū-Chan'') as a friendly nickname for her. Apearance Hood is a young woman apearing in her mid 20's, she is described as cute girl with an innocent look on her face with red eyes and short dark blue hair that barely reaches to her shoulders. she has a slim body and her left arm is usually tied by bandages hiding the blood and wounds on her left arm from her mental breakdowns since she is left handed and uses her left hand the most. Hood attire is a simple yellow, sometimes white, rain coat with a hoodie that she usually wears to hide her face, a short blue skirt with shorts instead of panties, though her rain coat is long enough to hide her skirt. Under her rain coat she wears a pink shirt with short sleeves. When on a mental breakdown, Hood's apearance doesn't change much, only her face is completely shadowed by her rain coat's hood that only two white dots are seen while everything else is completely pitch black. Personality Hood's most notable traits are her poor social skills in befriending or talking to people as well as her fear of being touched, mostly by people she isn't familiar with or doesn't like which causes her to immediately panic and accidentaly assault whoever touches her which ends with her apologizing for what she did which was through reflexes. Even hitting Jack if he simply pokes her to get her attention, which always ends up with the two apologizing to each other. Her usual, sane, personality is that of a typical cheerful girl who likes talking to people, though because of her mental illness and phobia she is constantly afraid of her going berserk or accidentaly attacking a person if she is touched making it harder for her to befriend others. The only person Hood is able of normally talking to is Jack, who is the only person who calls her Fuu-Chan which immediately makes her blush. She apears to have feeling towards him and feels the most comfortable around him and is able ot express herself freely without worrying about hurting him because she knows he can protect himself and stop her. The reason for Hood's fierce reputation and banning from permanently living in a town is because of her mental illness, or mental breakdown, that came to her because of a certain trauma she suffered as a child which resulted in Hood going berserk and thinking like a vicious animal whenever she feels deep stress, is being laughed at by people but her most rare occasion is when she, herself, wants to hurt the people around her which is exceptionally rare considering the fact she is very kind hearted. Magic & Abilities Healing Magic '(魔法のヒーリング, ''Mahō no Hīringu): Hood's most used Caster Magic which allows her to heal lethal wounds by touching them of other people and her own which takes time depending on how serious the wound is, yet she has fully mastered this magic that it even works during her mental breakdowns without her noticing. *'''Automatic Regeneration: Hood's primary use of Healing Magic is healing her own wounds ,automatically without her needing to cast the spell, in a short amount of time which recovers her stamina and relieves the pain inflicted on her. Even during her mental breakdowns, when she isn't thinking stright, the regeneration still heals her wounds which is what makes it impossible to stop her because of she is able of continueing on fighting after being healed. Yet this can also work against her, because she is automatically healed by every small wound she gets, it shortens her magic power quicker than it would normally do. (Unnamed) *'Healing Spell': Through direct contact or a mere touch, Hood can heal other people's wound and even revive them from a half-death state though it requires extra magic power since she constantly heals her own wounds as well. (Unnamed) Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Hood's most used form of Caster Magic which allows her to manipulate the earth around her. With mere hand movements, Hood can freely manipulate the earth around her with ease without any problem. She has always shown being able of levitating rocks above her and sending them at her enemy as well as forming walls and towers of rock around her by simply moving her arm. Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): A less used form of magic is Water Magic which allows Hood to manipulate water, she is capable of performing powerful attacks using the water to pierce through human flesh by firing stright lined strikes of water in high speed, she has also shown an extend in controlling the fluids within the human body. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Hood's main use of Wind Magic is to allow her to fly in mid air by forming wind under or around her, but, when she uses it for attacks she can perform great defensive and offensive spells altogether. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Hood's use with Fire Magic is no different from her use with Water Magic, as she has less use with this magic despite her mastery over it, yet she can generate extreme heat out of it that can melt metal by mere getting close to it. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite her great mastery over elemental magic, Hood's most powerful, and sometimes terrifying trait is her incredible skill in close combat, even being on par with Quatro Cerberus' S-Class Mage Bacchus and even believed to surpass him. Also, because of her innocent apearance, many of her enemies never suspect she might be able of fighting them which gives her an advantage for surprise attacks. Hood's fighting style isn't anything special as it is simple martial arts with punchs and kicks only with the addition of Hood's great speed and strength as well as combinning it with her elemental magic she can become a formidable opponent. During her mental breakdowns, Hood's fighting style changes completely. Instead of standart martial arts, Hood attacks with random, unpredictable, strikes that can come from any direction because of her immense speed which allows her to easily move around her enemy quickly. Also, Hood's strikes deal less damage than her usual but are still powerful and with her unpredictable and nearly endless strikes it can easily overpower he enemy's physical state and deal great amount of damage. Enhanced Strength: Hood has remarkable strength, being able of breaking down walls and shattering bones with ease, a single punch from her can send a person flying through several buildings. She can also lift boulders with ease and throw them like pebbles, which works with her Earth Magic by summoning boulders from the ground and throwing them at her enemies. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Hood is highly fast and athletic, she can run fast enough to move around her enemy and dodge attacks as well as attack all at a time but at a very fast pace. Hood can also dodge many attacks and jump to great heights. Master Acrobat: Being very athletic, Hood can perform several acrobatic moves while fighting to either dodge an attack or to attack an enemy or even both. She shows several athletic moves while she is sane but does not perform any during a mental breakdown. Immense Magic Power: Being able to incorporate the four basic elemental magics all at once, Hood has a vast amount of magic power, she also shows the capability of using each and every one of these magics simultaneously without any signs of hardship. Trivia *Hood's apearance is based on Suruga Kanbaru from Bakemonogatari. *The reason she is called Hood by everyone else is because she is always seen wearing her rain coat's hood even when it's dark. And Jack is by far the only person to call her Fuu-Chan, which is derived from the romanji for hood which is fuudo. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Original Characters